castlevillezyngafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:James Pauley/Journal of James, Day 2
Last night, after I layed down, Yvette came out with a warm bowl of food. She told me she felt bad that we had not gotten my house built yet. As I ate her delicious food, she told me about herself. Her voice was quite a wonder to listen to. The very sound of it made you instintivly trust her and love her implicitly. She had grown up in the forest to the south. This was now covered in gloom. She was afraid she if she had not been visiting the Duke at the time, she would have lost not only her home, but her memory as well. The glood seems to do that. She was the youngest of three sisters, all princess's in a far away kingdom. Due to an unfortunate accident, she was lost in the woods. A woodsman and his siren wife raised Yvette until the gloom came. When her adopted parents were lost she traveled to the Duke to ask for help. That is when her own home was taken. It was while investigating this that I happened to stumble upon the clearing where she and the Duke were being attacked by the gloom rats. I thanked her for the food and she returned to her cabin. It was a marvel to see her walk. The golden hair swayed gently against the green dress. The dress itself looked like such superior craftsman it surely must have cost a fortune. With thoughts of my own hidden past swimming in my head I was soon asleep. I woke suddenly to trumpets blaring in the distance. I ran through the forest and found the Duke's estate. Rats had broken past his defences and he was having trouble defeating them. At least this time he had a stick instead of a turkey leg. When the rats were driven off, the Duke told me he was having Porter Chapman stop by my place. He ran off before I could ask who that even was. Oh well, I hurried back to my own camp. When I got there, Yvette was talking to a short skinny guy in red leather jacket and pants. He had the longest beard I had ever seen of the purest white, but it did not look like it was taken care of very well. When I approached, He turned and addressed me. This was Porter Chapman and he was supposed to bring me to the market for a bit. He then handed me a coin that was a little larger than my fist. He said all I had to do was turn it over. When I did, I noticed a picture of a bag of money on the other side. When I looked back up to ask him about it, he was gone and I was in some sort of open air market. Porter then came around me brom behind and explained the coin to me. Apparently this was some sort of teleportation key. One side brought me to this market, the other side brought me to where ever I was thinking at the time. The gloom blocked most travel, but if I had been to someone's camp before, I could return with little effort, my own included. If I kept in my mind companions, or merchandise, I could bring them along with me. He gave me a small cage with 5 baby chickens in it and told me to give it a try. I flipped the coin over and thought of my camp and when I looked up, Vyette was there smiling. I spent the rest of the day building another cabin and setting up a few defences, walls and such. I seemed to be in such a pleasant mood that I decided to return to the market. When I did, I met a few people who were also battling the gloom in their own lands. We promised to help each other out whenever possible and went our own way. I bought a few cows before returning home. Yvette had decorated the area with lots of new flowers and had just finished making a delicious stew when I arrived. I felt quite satisfied today and after such a pleasant evening, I will sleep very well tonight. Category:Blog posts